Raccoon City Chronicles
by shadowno
Summary: My first Resident Evil Story, Essentially it's Outbreak, but to a greater degree. It will follow mainly OCs, but on occasion, will include characters from the series.
1. Chapter 1

A/N My first non-Final Fantasy Story. This takes place during the Raccoon City Outbreak, and will be told in the form of Resident Evil: Outbreak. The stories will focus on Survivors and there attempts to escape and survive, however, I may have Cameos from Characters from the series. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Resident Evil

The Raccoon City Chronicles

Justin

Chapter 1

Raccoon City was dark that night, the rain steadily coming down over the entire city scape. Out back of a bar somewhere near the edge of the city, Justin stumbled out of the rear door. His breath smelling of alcohol and his brown hair matted and dirty, he stumbled in the direction of the road. Unbeknownst to him, earlier that night, the bartender had made a call. He had seen Justin many night before, each night he left the bar the same way. Counting on this, the bartender saw a way to make some quick and easy money. He had made a phone call to the man that had visited him many weeks earlier.

The man had told him, quiet straight forwardly, that he needed people for "something" and that he would pay handsomely for each the bartender could "acquire" for them. The bartender had shaken this off, but when his wife left him, taking his house and children, he found himself closer and closer to the poor house. Seeing no other way to survive another single day with his dignity, the bartender reluctantly made the call.

Now, on this dark, rainy night, Justin reached the street just as the black van slid to a halt, the rain keep it's tires from making a sound. Before the intoxicated man had a chance to react, the door slid open and hands shot from the darkness inside the van and grabbed him. Justin struggled inside the van as it sped off, fighting with all his strength.

Despite his best efforts, Justin was only an average man, and the men around him easily overpowered him. Held down with there weight, Justin felt the first needle pierce his skin, and began to struggle even harder. Still, they held him down. One needle after another pierced him, injecting him with god knows what. They continued to drive for what felt like hours before finally stopping. The sliding door was thrown open, and Justin was thrown out onto the ground.

Now too weak to move, Justin could do nothing more than lay there as his chapters climbed out of the van. A voice from behind him drew his attention to the structure behind him.

"Get him off the ground, get him off the ground." The man in the white coat said. "I wouldn't want the specimen to be injured or made ill before we had the chance to inject the virus."

"Yes, Mr. Birkin. We have done exactly as you told us to. Now, just give us the money, and I will gladly have my men turn him over to you." The masked man, presumably the leader of the kidnappers, said.

"Yes, right this way gentlemen." Birkin said, leading the way into the mansion. Justin felt himself lifted off the ground and carried inside. Once inside the building, Birkin spoke again.

"Have your men wait here, and I'll send my colleague to take care of their payment. If you will accompany me to the labs with the specimen,"

"If I didn't know you better Birkin, I'd be suspicious." The man said, before turning his attention to his partners. "You heard the man, if you want paid, get inside that room."

Justin was unsurprised when all the men departed for the room.

Birkin then reached in his pocket, and pulled out a large wad of cash. He handed it to the other man. As he counted the money, gun shots rang out in the adjacent room, followed by yells of panic and crys of pain.

"I never get used to that part." The kidnapper said, continuing to count his money. "Make me nervous that one day I'll be joining the poor suckers."

"Now why would you be worried about that?" Birkin asked. "You're much more valuable to us then they are."

"Yeah, I'm a pretty good kidnapper I guess." the man said as the door to the other room opened and a blond man walked out. Justin couldn't help but feel as if he recognized the man.

"I was speaking of your combat skills." Birkin said as the blond man raised his weapon and pulled the trigger. The sleeping dart hit the kidnapper in the neck. The kidnapper grabbed the dart and yanked it out, but the drug inside had already entered his system. He wobbled, struggling to stay standing. It wasn't long before the kidnapper was on the floor next to Justin.

"Wow, he's still conscious. I think we may of got a decent specimen this time Albert." Birkin said. "I look forward to seeing how our friend fares against him after the experiments. Put him out for me, will you?"

Justin watched as the blond, Albert, moved to stand next to him, and aimed his gun at him.

"Wesker!" Justin exclaimed, recognizing him from his photo in the paper. He had started a special forces for the Raccoon City Police Department. Then, everything went black for him. It stayed black too, at least for Justin it did. Eventually, the body woke up in a cell. In the corner, the kidnapper had his back against the wall. He stared at Justin in fear as he climbed off the bed. His eyes locked onto the kidnapper, Justin moved towards him. Within a few feet of him now, he raised his massive claw and thrust it forward. The claw went straight through the man, and into the wall. The man yelled in pain, and then collapsed as the life slowly drained out of him.

"Over here." The voice said, filling the room.

Justin turned his head towards the window in the room, and looked at William Birkin, who was outside of it.

"That's good, that's good, now walk up to the window." Birkin Ordered.

Justin did as he was told.

"Good, the experiment was a success." Birkin said, talking to his assistant. "Prepare to have him shipped to the underground research facility in Raccoon City for storage."


	2. Chapter 2

Steven

Unbeknownst to the young college student, home on break, outside the walls of his parents house, the unthinkable was happening. He had crashed after his long trip home, unconscious as soon has his face hit the pillow. Little did he know, that at that moment in time, the old caretaker at the park a block away had ran to the aid of a woman being attacked by a mad man. As the old man pulled the mad man off the poor woman, he had been bitten. The old caretaker used his rake to strike the mad man, who stumbled away. He reached for the woman in the dark, but when he grabbed for the woman's hand, he found his hand filled with only the sticky wetness. Holding his hand up to the moonlight, he found it was covered in blood. He had no time to check on the woman, who had fallen silent, because the mad man had climbed to his feet, and lunged forward. The old man was knocked to the ground, the mad man on top of him. His rake in between the two bodies, he fought to push the attacker off him.

He was so distracted by his attacker, he didn't notice the woman begin to crawl towards them. Once in range, the woman grabbed the old man's head and bit down on his cheek. The old caretaker cried out in pain as the flesh was torn from his face. His strength gave way, and the attacker on top of him managed to bite down on his throat, tearing away the flesh there as well. It didn't take long for the caretaker to bleed to death as his attackers continued to eat his flesh.

It was the next morning, Steven woke up in his bed. He smelled the smoke immediately, and ran to the door. Cranking it open, he steps out into the hall.

"Mom? Dad?" He calls out. Receiving no answer, he rushes down the hall to the kitchen. He finds a pan on the stove, the contents of it burning. Acting quickly, he runs over to the stove and turns of the burner. He then grabs the pan by the handle and tosses into the sink, dousing it in water.

One problem taken care of, he turns his attention to his missing parents. His mother would never leave the stove burning if she was going to leave. "Mom, dad?" he called out again, leaving the kitchen and heading towards their bedroom. He finds it empty, and continues to the living room. Once entering it, he immediately notices the open door. He walks over to it to look outside, but slips halfway across the room. He lands on his back, immediately feeling his back become soaked. Raising his hands, he finds them covered in blood. Screaming, he struggles to his feet. He stares at the blood, completely oblivious to the shuffling steps coming up the steps of the front porch. He feels the hand grab his shoulder, and spins around. He is shocked by the sudden sight of the blood covered face of a man unknown to him. The man pushes into him, and he falls back onto the floor. His attacker lands on top of him, biting at him.

His back to the floor, Steven knees his attacker in between the leg, but to no avail. He pushes against the person on top of him with all his strength, and manages to push him off. Climbing to his feet, he bolts full speed for the door.

"Help!" He yells out as he runs down the street. He sees a group of people at the end of the street, and runs to them, calling to the for help. He stops as they turn towards him, each of them covered in blood and wounds. The slowly began to shuffle towards him. He begins backing up, but bumps into something. Turning around, he finds himself face to face with yet another person. No, they're not normal people. He yells out as it grabs him, and struggles. The things behind him get closer and closer, soon he will have no option for escape. Suddenly, like music to his ears, he hears a horn blow. He turns his head, just in time to see the truck speeding at them. Desperate, he breaks free and dives to the side. The truck plows through the group, and into the lone attacker as well. It skids to a stop. The passenger door bursts open, revealing a middle aged man.

"Get in the truck, boy." The man says, his southern accent heavy.

Steven runs to the truck, jumping inside and slamming the door. The middle aged man floors the gas pedal, and the truck shoots forward. As they pass Steven's house, he sees his parents emerge from the house, their faces like all the others, covered in blood and gashes, cuts. Saddened, he looks to the ground.

"What are they?" He asks the middle aged man.

"Ain't it obvious? We're dealing with real life zombies here kid." The middle aged man says. "Our best bet is to probably stick together. I'm heading to my brother's shop, he'll be able to supply us with weapons. Then we get as many people as we can and get out of the city."

"Right." Steven replies. "I'm Steven, what's your name?"

"Jed."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam

It was the middle of the night when same lay awake in the bed. He had been found two weeks ago, talking to himself in a back alley. He had been covered in what appeared to be blood, but when tested, they found nothing recognized by doctors. Instead of being imprisoned, they had taken him to the Raccoon City home for the mentally ill.

"They think I'm damaged, but I'm not. I'm not damaged at all. I know what happened, I know what's going to happen." Sam told himself as he lay in bed.

"Shut up in there will ya?" The orderly called from outside.

"they are coming for me, for all of us!" Sam called back.

"Yeah yeah yeah... we know, we know." The orderly said, and then the night fell silent again. Sam sat quietly, waiting. He sat up in his bed, sensing their presence. The scream from outside confirmed his feeling. Straining against the leather straps holding him to the bed, he began chanting.

"They are coming, they are coming, they are coming, they are coming."

"That's it!" He heard the orderly say angrily, followed by the familiar squeak of the chair. The loud, deliberate footsteps sounded, announcing the orderly's approach to the cell. Still, Sam continued to chant.

"Phil? Phil, are you there?" A voice sounded in the hall, obviously over a walky.

"Yeah, what is it?" the orderly answered.

"We have something going on down here, there's a group of people... sir, if you'll just stay right... SIR! I said stay right..." The line then went dead.

"Hello?" The orderly asked. "Fred? Fred, answer me!"

"Get down here!" Fred's voice came over. "They're crazy. That son of a bitch bit me! Bring your tazer."

"Damn it, I'm coming" the orderly said. "You got lucky Sam." He added as he ran to the stairway, leaving Sam to continue his chant. Once Sam heard the stairway door close, he stopped, falling silent. He flexed against the straps, snapping them easily. Climbing out of the bed, he walked over to the door. There he waited patiently, as the screams began softly from the bottom floor. Over time they got louder and louder. Until finally, he heard the Stairway door burst open. The shuffling footsteps slowly echoed through the hall as they had arrived. Sam was completely different now, his head against the window, he waited as the shuffling slowly got closer and closer to his cell. The banging on the doors of the cells nearby began to echo through the cells. Patients awoke, terrified when they looked at the frights outside their rooms. Sam didn't even jump as the bloodied face slammed against his door. He actually chuckled, recognizing Phil, the orderly. The loud banging began on his door as the monsters attempted to get inside. Walking back over to the bed, Sam grabbed the leg and tore it from the rest of the metal frame. It wasn't long before the monsters managed to break through the door. They poured into the room, lunging at Sam.

"I will not be taken by failures!" Sam yelled out, swinging his makeshift weapon. He caught the first one's head, killing it. More came, and he continued to bludgeon them one after them. It wasn't long, however, before the pure numbers overwhelmed him. Thirty, forty of them seemed to flood into his cell. One finally managed to bite down onto his arm, only to draw back as if electrocuted. Angry about his wound, Sam let out his energy. The power pushed back the monsters. Now seeing the truth, even the mindless experiments realized the truth, he was one of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark and Gerry

"Tell you what Gerry, September 24th has been an amazing day for us man." Mark said, slowing to a stop at the red light. "We've only had a few minor calls, and those were only domestic disputes. I tell you, it's almost like the scum of the earth know you're about to retire."

The older cop looked up from his paper, and looked at his partner. He had taken him under his wing as a rookie, and taught him everything he could, all leading up to today, his last day on the force. "Markus" The older cop said, sipping his coffee. "You're the best damn cop out there, and I'm glad i've had the chance to work with you these past 4 years. Have they told you who your new partner is going to be?"

"Some new guy, sposed to come into the city on the 29th. Larry Kennedy or something like that."

"hmm, that's good. Take him under your wing, and make sure to show him everything you know."

"Of course I will, just like you did for me." Markus said, turning his attention back to the light. They sat at the light a little longer, before the dispatcher came over the radio.

"Calling Patrol 67, come in car 67." The dispatcher said.

Markus rolled his eyes, and grabbed the radio. "Yeah, what is it Janet?" He responded.

"we have reports of an assualt on Glenway road. Can you two respond?"

"Yeah, we're on it." Markus said, before placing the radio back on it's spot. He turned to Gerry. "looks like you couldn't just fade into the night peacefully, eh?"

"Ha, not in this city." Gerry said.

The two officers made there way over to the area reported on the dispatch and rolled to a stop outside of the address.

"You want to just stay here?" Markus asked. "i'm sure I'll be able to take care of it."

"nah, may as well come with you. Who knows, I may miss it over the next few years." Gerry said, getting out of the car. Markus got out, and waited as Gerry circled the car. That's when he saw something in the darkness of the night.

"Gerry? What's that over there?" He asked, pointing to something a few meters down the street. Gerry turned, and pulled his flashlight out of his belt, focusing it on the strange object. That's when Markus realized what it was. There was a person on top of another person, savagely beating on this. Gerry responded before Markus even had a chance to.

Drawing his sidearm, Gerry spoke with authority, all weakness that had been brought on by his age gone. "Alright, get off of them, and put your hands behind your head!" Gerry said

The person stood up, and turned towards Markus and Gerry. Seeing them, it began to walk towards this slwoly.

"I said, put your hands behind your head!" Gerry repeated himself.

The person stepped into the light, revealing his blood stained face. Gerry quickly flashed the light onto the person on the ground, seeing that they literally had chunks of their flesh missing.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" Gerry ordered, lifting his gun and aiming it at the man. Markus did the same.

"You heard him, lay down on the ground with your hands behind your head!" Markus added.

Still the man continued forward, almost upon them.

"That's it!" Gerry said, aiming at the man's leg, and pulling the trigger.

The shot made the man stumble, but didn't take him down, leaving Gerry bewildered.

"Get down on the ground!" Markus ordered, but the man kept forward

The man lunged at Gerry, who responded by putting three rounds into his chest. The man finally went down.

"call an ambulance." Gerry told Markus, as he knelt down beside the man. As soon as Markus turned his back, the man grabbed Gerry and pushed him to the ground, biting down on his arm.

"Agh! You crazy son of a bitch!" Gerry said, pulling away. Markus turned around, and quickly ran to his partner's aid. Pulling out his night stick, he hit the man over the head. Again. Finally the man stopped moving.

Markus ran back to the patrol car. Grabbing the radio, he spoke. "Dispatch, this is car 67, requesting medical support on scene."

"that's a negative, car 67." Dispatch came back. "All Ambulances are currently occupied. Please wait on scene and try to disolve the situation in the mean time."

Markus stared at the radio in his hand. All ambulances occupied? What was going on?


End file.
